The Taken
by RWBYRedReaper
Summary: Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school in Vale, and one of the four main universities of Remnant. The students, each with a particular proclivity, are trained to use their craft to further themselves and the world around them. Little do these students know, the world itself has horrible yet prudent lessons in store for them. Story won't following with the usual universe.Rate M
1. Chapter 1 Editted

**Um… Hi. As usual, Read and Review!**

 **Editted**

Velvet loved Beacon University. Its halls had taught countless generations of doctors, philosophers, artists… She, along with her parents, were elated beyond joy when she received her acceptance letter, her dad even took them out to dinner to celebrate.

She was finally going to finish her psychology studies… even though it was miles away from home. She liked Haven Academy, but Mistral didn't have much in the way for Psychology majors.

The airship ride wasn't very long, though Velvet's excitement made the three hour flight seem like a lifetime. She couldn't wait to see her dorm, meet her dorm mates, and most of all, complete her dream of being a master Psychologist.

'Woah there, Vel… slow down. You have to get to the school first.' She thought to herself, watching wide-eyed for the Beacon Spires, the first thing from Vale the airship would see.

Landing was uneventful, thank Oum. Velvet wasn't the biggest fan of heights, but her impressive amount of excitement removed all nervousness… that is till she entered Beacon's gates.

Conflicting thoughts swarmed her mind as she walked towards Beacons massive oak double doors. Along the main sidewalk, she saw many colorfully dressed new students, some silently standing alone, others gathered in loud groups.

She was so taken with the scene, she totally missed the table set up right in front of her.

* **Bang** *

"Hey! Watch it!" A snide voice said.

The girl, obviously the receptionist for the new students, was dressed in a beautiful white dress, with pale skin and snow white hair to match.

"Oh… Sorry…" She said, her Mistralian accent seeming only to annoy the girl.

"Just watch where you're going. This dress is worth more than your entire family combined." The girl said.

Velvet, taken slightly aback, could only stare.

The white girl cleared her throat, before talking again in a fake sounding bubbly voice.

"I'm sorry. Welcome to Beacon! You'll be in group… Seven-Three-One, over by the double doors over there. Your orientation guide will join you momentarily, after all the students are sorted." White girl smiled, even more fake looking, and pointed behind her.

Velvet, not wanting to 'inconvenience' the girl any more, followed the instructions, and walked towards a small group of students next to the doors and a large green pole.

A taller blonde with long hair stood next to a shorter brunette with short hair, almost polar opposites. Velvet guessed they were sisters, however, judging by their body language and the way they seemed to glance at each other. The blonde girl wore a short studded black leather jacket, a skimpy mustard yellow t-shirt that showed off her pierced belly button, and ripped black jeans. The Brunette wore a similar style, though more modest, with the mustard yellow replaced with dark maroon.

As she got closer, the pole moved, "I am Yatsuhashi Daichi… Pleased to meet you."

Velvet almost jumped away in fright. It was not a pole… it was a very tall boy… A kinda cute boy…

'No… Don't think like that… You're not ready for a boyfriend… Mom and Dad will kill you…' she thought to herself angrily.

The blonde introduced herself as Yang, and the brunette as Ruby.

They made small talk for a few minutes, before a familiar fake cheery voice spoke from behind her.

"Hello, hello! I'm Weiss, and I'll be giving you a tour of this _prestigious_ campus!" It was White Girl.

Weiss's eyes passed over each of them, silently judging them, before lingering on the giant boy.

"We're here in the Main Courtyard, where off-campus students come in the morning to begin classes. That's," She fake laughed, "Pretty much all it's used for nowadays…" Fake sad frown.

Weiss's pale blue eyes flicked to Velvet…

'Naturally assuming I'm too poor to live on campus… Must be the school 'Rich Bitch'… No… You mustn't call people that… even in your head…' She thought.

The rest of the tour went the same way. Fake laugh here, fake frown there… Weiss walked them quickly through the cafeteria, the dorm sections, the open field used for relaxation and parties, and the classroom buildings.

The tour could only have been a two or three hours, but with Weiss, it seemed to last days.

Throughout the tour, she noticed Weiss kept glancing in her direction, her face souring, but only for a few milliseconds.

What had she done to offend this girl?

'Great… Not even a full day and I already made an enemy.' She thought.

At the end, she asked each of them what their majors were. Yatsuhashi listed off a few… a lot more than she thought necessary, Yang and Ruby had very similar goals: Art and minors in Geography.

"…And… yours?" Weiss asked snidely, like she really didn't want to.

"Oh, uh, Psychology."

"Oho… you _would_ want to work in a loony bin…" Weiss joked, shocking her.

The others seemed not to hear, but Velvet definitely heard.

After socializing with a few other students, Weiss collected the female portion of their group and showed them their floor.

The floor consisted of six bedrooms, three facing three.

Yang and Ruby had apparently decided to share an end room, and the room on the end was taken, leaving Velvet to occupy the center room… directly across from Weiss's.

The white girl appeared not to enjoy that decision either, pushing her into her room with a huff before pulling the door shut.

The room was small, but cozy. She could definitely get used to this place… The people on the other hand… The 'Punk Sisters' seemed to have no filter, while Yatsuhashi seemed to only have a filter.

And relations with Weiss? That could be a problem… I should try to talk to her or something…' She thought, unpacking the few bags she'd brought with her. Clothes, books, and her posters.

Velvet was raised in a very religious household. That being said, while her posters weren't exactly religious, they were filled with her favorite quotes from the Bible.

She smiled then yawned.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow…' She thought as she laid down, quickly falling asleep.

The 'Deranged One' sat in darkness, looking at pictures and papers.

…Ugh… So many new students this year… Just like last year and the one before that

' _haha_ …'

'Which One… Which One…'

So many possibilities… so many wasted opportunities…

The Deranged had to pick the right one…

Not too soured by the world…

' _heheheee'_

Not too shallow…

Flipping through the files the contact had provided, The Deranged decided to use a favorite method…

"Eenie… Meenie… _hahahahahahahahaha_ …. Moe…"

A finger landed on a picture of a smiling brunette.

' _Aha_ …'

The Deranged looked at the picture fondly, 'My method chose wisely… Well then…' pause '…Velvet Scar… Scarlatina… You may make a _fiiiiiiiiine_ candidate for my family…'

The Deranged's mouth curved upward, spreading out and up until teeth were showing, and still on it went, covering an entire face with a grin of demented proportions.

" _Ehe_ … _haha_ … _ehahahaha_ _ **HAHAHAHEHAHAHAA**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with another chapter! And unexpectedly soon! I'm enjoying myself more than I thought with this one... so as usual, Read and Review!**

Classes didn't start until midafternoon the next day, so Velvet decided to sleep in… if only for an hour.

After waking up, dressing, and eating a few breakfast bars, she left the room.

Next to dormroom doors, there were small chalk pallets for room identification.

Weiss's chalkboard had a few signatures around a cheesy 'look how morally great I am post' that made Velvet gag a little.

 _'_ _It's what's on the inside that counts'_

She was all for having a good moral compass, but that was too much. If anything, the way Weiss had acted yesterday made the quote seem a little ironic.

She turned, thinking it would be nice to write something on her own board, but someone had beaten her to it.

 _'_ _You should have stayed home,_ _Bitch_ _'_

'Well, that was unneccesary…' she thought to herself, erasing the hurtful message and writing one herself.

 _'_ _Velvet. Nice to meet you :D'_

Sometimes, the best course of action was to fight aggression with kindness… or at least ignore it.

Perhaps this was a 'hazing' thing Weiss was doing? Either way, she wasn't going to let a few mean words scare her away. That's not how she was raised.

As she headed for the exit, she noticed a flier for a party the Light Club, Beacon's elite student club, was hosting at the Gym.

She didn't normally enjoy larger functions, but it might be a good way to meet people.

'What's the worst that can happen?' she thought to herself, deciding to attend, though planned to leave early.

The next day was a school day after all.

She also passed what was Ruby and Yang's shared room.

They'd added an… interesting message to their boards.

 _'_ _If theres a sock on the door, to knock would mean death. –Y'_

 _'_ _It better not be my sock again. R'_

 _'_ _If I had to use something of yours, I'd use your panties. –Y'_

 _'_ _Do that, I'm telling Pyrrha all your tickle spots. R.'_

 _'_ _Do that, I'll kill you. – Y'_

They'd seemed to run out of room on the board.

They were certainly an interesting pair. She once wanted a sister, but growing up alone seemed to have a lot more perks. Her own room and clothes, for example.

Giggling lightly to herself, she left the dormroom, heading for her first class.

 _Science – Dr. W. – G. Free building, #420. 12-2PM._

Dr. W… she'd heard that name before. Yang was talking about how the science teacher she'd met early yesterday was kind of hot… but didn't elaborate on the thought.

Dr. W, or Watts, was indeed not lacking in the looks department.

He was taller, skinnier, and had an interesting mustache, and by his accent, she knew she'd found another Mistrali.

"'Ello, Class… I'm Dr. Arthur Watts, the science professor 'ere at Beacon." He smiled.

Velvet looked around, noticing nearly every female student in the room was watching the tall man intently, even a particular White garbed girl sitting at the front, dead center.

Dr. Watts kept speaking, clearly trying, and succeeding, at relating to his students, as most teachers had tried to do.

Unlike the other teachers, however, Dr. Watts was… what was the word?

Absolutely crushing it. Velvet wasn't attracted to looks as much as mind, and Dr. Watts was making it really hard not to draw that kind of attention from her.

'He's much older than you… and you're only 18… what would Mom and Dad say? What would Oum say?" She repeated in her mind, her religion once again giving her strength.

Before long, the bell rung, signifying end of class.

'Much too short.' Her mind misbehaved one last time before she suppressed it, moving to leave.

"I'd have thought you'd take a hint." A all too familiar snide voice spoke up behind her.

She turned, ready to nip this in the bud.

"I-…" She began, but Weiss cut her off.

"I didn't say you could even talk to me." Weiss said, stepping closer to the smaller girl, "In fact, I'd like to know who let you into this school… normally Beacon doesn't let your kind of riff raff in the door."

Velvet froze, not knowing how to respond.

"See? You can't even speak… or even stand straight." Weiss added, kicking her in the ankle, causing Velvet to stumble. Not enough to injure, but enough to get the point across.

Weiss Schnee was the School Bully Apparent.

"Hey… What the hell?" Another, less familiar voice called out.

A flash of yellow, and a loud squeal manage to unfreeze the startled brunette.

Yang Xiao Long had the white bully by the back of the shirt, pulling her backwards before spinning her to face the taller blonde.

"That was a bitch move, Schnee." Yang said, getting right up in the paler face.

Weiss must not have been used to such aggression herself, because her face had somehow become paler.

"G-g-get your hands off me, B-b-bitch!" Weiss hissed. Something sounded off, but before Velvet could think on it further, Professor Watts seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"What's goin on? A fight?" He asked, now sounding colder and even a little scary.

"N-n-no, Professor..." Weiss said, before stopping to take a breath, "Just a small difference of opinion."

She'd laid the charm on really thick there, and he seemed to notice. His eyebrow rose, before, "Well, 'differences of opinion' don't usually get physical… don't let me see you pulling," Weiss started to smile smugly, "or kicking again." The smile vanished, Weiss suddenly, and for once seemingly truthfully, bashful.

'Not so sly, are you?' She couldn't help but think angrily, 'When there's a teacher around who doesn't fall for your crap.'

"Sorry about her… she's… a bit of a stuck up rich bitch." Yang said, a new arrival coming up behind her, suddenly attaching herself to the blonde's arm.

She had green eyes, fiery red hair, tanned, and looked like a professional athlete. She wore a gold and red striped t-shirt, and matching striped gym shorts.

"Oh hey, Pyr!" Yang said, turning to give the new girl a quick hug, then a quick peck on the lips.

"Velvet, this is my girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos!"

Velvet couldn't help but stare. She knew there were… lesbians… in the world, but her sheltered life let her believe they were rare.

Her religious side felt angered, while her realistic and supportive side felt cool about it. She'd since made peace with the fact nothing was ever perfect.

"Hello, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. I'm a Psychology Major" She said, somewhat more formally than she wanted, and held her hand out.

Pyrrha gripped it, giving it a good shake. She was definitely an athlete of some sort… her tanned hand could've bent a steel pipe.

"Pyrrha Nikos, co-captain of the Co-Ed Football, Soccer, and Baseball teams…" The red head responded, further surprising Velvet.

"Yep… she's my overachieving sport badass!" Yang chirped happily, kissing her girlfriend once more.

Was Ruby the same way? She didn't want to start judging people… that was Weiss's job… but her Oumism strictly prohibited any same-sex relationships… but she couldn't deny Yang and Pyrrha were cute together…

For the first time, and hopefully the last time, Velvet started to question her rigid belief system… maybe the world wasn't so cut and dry like she was raised to believe?

The Deranged may have been psychotic enough to give Cannonball Lecter nightmares, but he was also smart.

Setting in place several failsafes and false leads, the unbalanced maniac prepared for every 'application' he planned for the semester.

Starting off with the pretty brunette, who he planned to take first and very soon, he hoped to pull off the abduction before the Vengeful One arrived… The Vengeful always played with his toys… and more often than naught, broke them, physically.

He hated the others... they always used his playthings... his 'family' for their own twisted fun... Especially Vengeful... or 'The Butcher' as they liked to be called... Deranged had to admit the name was a better fit... even if it wasn't funny...

No fun at all.

'Perhaps… the little brown one will be at the- _HAHAHA_ _ **HA**_ -party?' He thought. The Vengeful wasn't due for another week… more than enough time for one… maybe two…

The Deranged smiled once again, showing pointed teeth, it's yellow eyes filled with joy.

For what may have been the fifteenth time that day, he broke into laughter, loud, maniacal, completely unhinged laughter.

He was the Deranged One, after all…


End file.
